A number of processes for the recovery of bitumen from tar sand are known. A very good review of these processes is given in Kirk and Othmer Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, Volume 19, pages 682-730, 1969. Dissolving bitumen in a solvent is known, but the particular method employed in the present invention is not known.